


Brillenblitzerboy

by somali77



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Awkwardness, Humour, Multi, Parody, Sex, Smut, almost like sex-pollen, evil glasses, general crazyness, horny teenager fantasies, kink-challenge, magical megane, what-if-shinji-got-laid-AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Challenge- Antwort zu folgender Kink-Meme-Aufgabe:"Alle möglichen Charas/Shinji- Shinji bekommt eine Brille, die ihn für jeden der ihn damit sieht unwiderstehlich macht.d.h. er wird zu jeder passenden Gelegenheit von irgendwem besprungen, sobald er mit der betreffenden Person allein ist (oder auch in der Öffentlichkeit?). Zuerst Rei, dann Ritsuko, Misato, Touji... Am Anfang ist er völlig verstört, aber bald kommt er auf den Geschmack.(Bonuspunkte für eine NERV- Orgie am Schluss, bei der irgendwann im Laufe des Gefechts die Brille kaputt geht und die Wirkung auf einmal aufhört...)"... you´ve been warned. B)





	1. Vorspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Charaktere sind hier natürlich alt genug gedacht um Sex zu haben... achja, und das hier ist eine Parody- Fanfiction. Nicht dafür geeignet, sie allzu ernst zu nehmen... ;) have Fun!

~

Wenn das Leben dir eine Zitrone gibt  
Frag nach Salz und Tequila.   
-unbekannt-

~

„Ich will nicht! Misato-sa~n!“  
Die weinerlich vorwurfsvolle Stimme klang weit über den Parkplatz, noch bevor weit und breit überhaupt jemand zu sehen war. 

„Jetzt stell dich nicht an! Der Arzt sagt, du musst das Ding aufsetzen! Willst du beim nächsten Angriff etwa wieder danebenschießen?“

„Aber das ist schrecklich! Ich sehe aus wie mein Vater!“

Shinji blieb stehen. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, es war lange nach Mittag. In seinen Händen hielt er das hässlichste Mistding von Brille das er je gesehen hatte. Bis natürlich auf das Exemplar seines Erzeugers. 

„Du kommst jetzt mit!“, Misato hatte genug von dem Zirkus.   
Sie packte ihn kurzerhand an einem seiner knochigen Handgelenke und ging dazu über, ihn wie einen Vierjährigen das letzte Stück über den glatten Asphalt zu schleifen. Er verzog die Miene zu einem Inbegriff an Bockigkeit und hängte genug Gewicht dagegen, um ihr auch extra Mühe zu machen. Wenn Shinji etwas besonders gut auslösen konnte, dann war es Massenhysterie durch Totalverweigerung. Das war seine einzig wirksame Waffe- nichts tun. 

Er hatte diese Strategie perfektioniert, und er setzte sie ein wie ein Künstler. Es trieb Lehrer, Erziehungsberechtigte und Vorgesetzte direkt in den Wahnsinn ohne ihn auch nur einen Tropfen Schweiß zu kosten. Schmollend saß er also schließlich im Wagen auf dem Beifahrersitz, die Tüte Lebensmittel auf dem Schoß und in der Hand das Etui mit seiner neuen, beschissenen Nerd-Brille. Als ob er in der Schule nicht schon genug verprügelt wurde!

Wirklich, das Leben hasste ihn, und er hasste zurück. 

Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, Misato hätte sich schon längst ein neues Auto besorgen können. Eins in dem die Klimaanlage funktionierte! Und in dem man sich nicht vorkam wie eine bemitleidenswerte Zucchini im Dampfgarer. War er wirklich eine Zucchini? 

Er warf einen seiner berüchtigten Seitenblicke auf Misato, einen von denen, bei dem der Rest seines Körpers sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. 

Wenn man sich selbst als Gemüse vorstellte... war das dann tiefenpsychologisch, oder schon reine Geisteskrankheit? Er seufzte, gab den Gedanken auf und rutschte in seinem Sitz etwas tiefer. Zu heiß zum Nachdenken. 

~


	2. Potential Love Interest no.1: Tsundere

~

Zuhause hatte Asuka natürlich das Bad belegt. Und dabei war sie den ganzen Mittag allein daheim gewesen. Sie hätte jede Menge Zeit zum Duschen gehabt und sie entschied sich genau den Zeitpunkt auszusuchen, an dem er Wasser brauchte weil er sich wie ein angeschlabberter Chuba Chubs fühlte? Das war der Beweis. Ihr einziger Existenzzweck war es, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Was sie darin von allen anderen Daseinsformen unterschied war, dass ihr schäumendes Temperament manchmal auf ihn überschwappte und ihn durch Anfälle blinder Todesverachtung dazu brachte, nicht kampflos nachzugeben. 

Er donnerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür. 

„Asuka!“

Drinnen rauschte das Wasser. 

„Was willst du, ich dusche!“

Ihre Stimme klang hoch und undeutlich. Was ihm half, direkt in die nächste Runde zu steigen. 

„Verpiss dich aus dem Bad! ICH will jetzt duschen!“

Dass seine Stimme sich ein bisschen überschlug lag nur daran, dass er im Schreien nicht so eine Übung hatte wie sie. 

„Du bist ein chauvinistisches Miststück! Wenn du was willst muss es immer sofort sein, und alle anderen können sehen wo sie bleiben!“

Shinji holte tief Luft. Naja, das lief doch besser als erwartet. 

„Du bist selbst ein chauvinistisches Miststück!“, hielt er dagegen.

 

„Frauen können nicht chauvinistisch sein!“

Oh, wie er diesen provozierenden Singsangton hasste!

„Asuka, ich will jetzt duschen! Komm endlich raus! Ich bin grade eine halbe Stunde in dem scheiß Auto durch scheiß Tokio-3 gefahren, OHNE Klimaanlage, ich schwitze, ich stinke, überall an mir kleben Fussel, ich muss jetzt DUSCHEN!“

„Jaaa~haaa!“

„Ich- muss- jetzt- duschen!“, er versuchte es mit penetranter Lärmbelästigung. Immer ein gutes Mittel. Und die Badtür gab einen ganz befriedigend lauten Rumms von sich, wenn man mit den Fäusten dagegen schlug, „Ich-muss-du-schen, ich-muss-du-schen, ich-...“

Zack, und da war die Tür auch schon weg. So ganz ohne schützende Mauer ging er doch lieber mal einen Schritt rückwärts in Deckung. 

Da stand sie, Asuka, in all ihrer deutschen Pracht. Ein Handtuch um die Haarmähne, eins von den Schlüsselbeinen bis knapp unter den Hintern. Vom Wasser glänzende, milchig weiße Haut. Goldrote Locken... oh Gott, sie war perfekt. Oh Gott, er war in der Pubertät. 

„Was glotzt du so, du Arsch?“

Uh, wenn sie mit diesem Blick auf ihn zukam wich er doch lieber mal noch weiter aus. 

„Äh-... ja... uh“

„Da ist die Dusche! Wolltest du nicht unbedingt rein? Spinner!“

Er duckte sich an ihr vorbei durch die Tür und schloss schleunigst die Barriere wieder. 

„Wenn du dir da drin einen runterholst und an mich denkst, komm ich heut Nacht in dein Zimmer und schneid ihn dir ab!“, brüllte sie von draußen. 

Shit. Er stand da in Schwaden von Duschgelduft und Wasserdampf und hatte in all der Aufregung nicht mal Wechselklamotten mit rein genommen. 

~


	3. Unbedeutende Zwischensequenz

~

Das Abendessen verlief friedlich, ein bisschen wie immer. 

Allseits zufriedenes Kauen auf Reis. Shinji versuchte, seine zu lang gewordenen Beine auf dem Stuhl unter sich zusammenzuklappen weil er Knien bequemer fand, scheiterte an der kleinen Sitzfläche und pulte sich stattdessen einen Fussel zwischen den nackten Zehen hervor, um ihn wegzuschnippen. Er warf einen Blick zur Seite auf PenPen, der zufrieden seine Schüssel ausschnäbelte. 

„Hey“, machte Asuka plötzlich gegenüber von ihm, und den Ton mochte er gar nicht. Es bedeutete, dass der Angesprochene er selbst war, und irgendwie fand er Asukas Ton zu reden echt ziemlich unverschämt für ein Mädchen, zumindest in Japan, er hatte ja keine Ahnung wie das so in Deutschland war. Aber in Japan gehörte sich das eben nicht. Nicht mal zu Zeiten der Apokalypse.  
Das, und es verunsicherte ihn total, weil sie ihm ständig das Gefühl gab, er sei eine eklige, kleine Mistmade, ob sie das nun wörtlich so im Gespräch unterbrachte oder nicht. 

„Was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Tag in der Stadt gemacht?“

Mann, war der Reis im Teller heute aber auch wieder interessant!  
„Nichts“, knurrte er. 

„Wir waren beim Arzt“, half Misato aus, und Shinji fühlte sich innerlich sterben. Oh Gott, von allem was sie Falsches hätte sagen können, ausgerechnet der Satz. Musste das sein? Die beiden hatten eine geheime Allianz nur um ihn zu demütigen, soviel stand fest. 

Sein Blick war dementsprechend angepisst, als er in Asukas Grinsen traf, das sich von einem Ohr zum anderen kräuselte.   
„Uhh, beim -Arzt- !“

 

Okay, die Art wie sie das aussprach, machte ihn irgendwie an. 

„Was hast du denn gemacht beim -Arzt-, hmm...?“

Lalala, nicht hinhören...   
„Nichts“ 

Super Antwort. Shinji mochte solche Art von Gesprächen. Beinahe so gut wie gar nichts zu sagen.   
Aber, oh mann, ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. 

„Okay, also was hat der Arzt mit -dir- gemacht?“

„Wir waren beim Augenarzt. Er braucht ne Brille.“ 

Na wer hätte das gedacht, Misato konnte auch anderen Leuten den Spaß verderben! Einen kurzen Moment triumphierte er innerlich, als er sah wie enttäuscht Asukas Mundwinkel südwärts klappten, aber nur solange, bis sie ihren funkelnden, patentierten Mistmaden- Blick wieder direkt auf ihn richtete: 

„Uuuu~hh, Shiji braucht ne Brilleee~eee!“

 

… konnte ihn bitte einer erschießen? Nein halt, moment. Lieber nicht zu laut danach fragen. 

Was war seine Lieblingsstrategie? Totalverweigerung! Er versuchte also einfach, sie aus seiner kleinen, sicheren Welt auszublenden und weiter sein verdammtes Curry zu essen. 

„Shinji braucht ne Brill~ee, Shinji braucht ne Brill~ee!“

Warum hatte er am Tisch nochmal Walkman- Verbot?!

„Shinji, der Brillenschlumpf, Shinji der Brillenschlumpf~“

„Halt die Klappe!“

Verdammt nochmal! Ihr Angriff rannte seine Verteidigungslinie einfach total über den Haufen!  
Hatte denn hier niemand Mitleid mit ihm?

„Zeig doch mal!“

Sie faltete die Arme vor ihrem Ausschnitt-... dieses Spaghettiträger- Gammelshirt war einfach unglaublich-... knickte ihr Handgelenk ab, legte das Kinn darauf und grinste ihn an. Das, und ihre Augenbrauen wippten ein bisschen. Wer war jetzt hier der Perverse?

„Komm schon Shiji, zeig deine sexy Brille! Woohoo!“

Oh mann. Da konnten die Wissenschaftler riesige Kampfroboter erfinden und Leute klonen, aber eine Pille gegen rot werden war zu viel verlangt? Wie er diese Krankheit schon verflucht hatte... es war eins der Dinge, das ihm selbst bei Totalverweigerung in den Rücken fiel, und damit die komplette Taktik zermalmte! Schönen Dank auch!

„Das reicht jetzt. Asuka, iss deinen Reis. Ihr beide müsst morgen wieder früh raus.“

O... kay, das kam jetzt beinahe ein bisschen unerwartet. Aber interessant. Als Asuka noch nicht hier gewohnt hatte, war Misato beinahe gleich drauf gewesen. Auf einmal entwickelte sie sich zu-...

„Ist ja gut, Mama! Tu bloß nicht so als wärst du halbwegs erwachsen!“

… genau dem. 

„Asuka, wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst schläfst du heute Nacht vor der Tür... ich hab Kopfschmerzen von dieser verdammten Hitze. Ich werd jetzt zwei Tabletten nehmen, und dann stört mich keiner mehr, kapiert? Ach ja, Shinji? Kannst du meinen Spüldienst übernehmen, danke. Ich bin hier weg...“

Und damit erhob sie sich wankend, kippte noch den Rest Bier, rülpste leise gegen den Handrücken, entschuldigte sich und wackelte Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

Hm. 

„Ich bin auch weg“, Asuka schnaufte noch einmal und erhob sich dann in dramatischer Drehung vom Tisch, „Heute kommt das Finale von „Crimefighter Cyborg“. Du übernimmst doch meinen Aufräumdienst? Danke, Shin-cha~n!“

Toll, jetzt saß er alleine hier?

„Ach übrigens“, rief sie vom Wohnzimmer aus, „Zieh mal öfter die Rüschenschürze zum Kochen an! Sieht sexy aus! Wohoo!“

„Ruhe!“, brüllte Misato-san aus der anderen Richtung. 

Shinji schob den Stuhl ein Stück vom Tisch weg, nahm das längliche, harte Ding- also sein Brillenetui- aus seiner Hose und starrte es an. Mit dem ziemlich kurz abgesäbelten Daumenfingernagel löste er den Verschluss und brachte den Deckel zum Aufklappen. 

Darin lag die hässlichste scheiß Brille, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Genau so eine wie die von seinem Vater. Fette Ränder und halbrunde Gläser. Damit stand zweifellos fest was er schon immer geahnt hatte: Er würde definitiv als Jungfrau sterben. 

Ein frustriertes Seufzen verließ seine Kehle. Das Leben fickte ihn jeden Tag, und er nahm es zwar nicht wie ein Mann, hielt aber doch meistens immerhin artig still dafür. War ein bisschen echter Sex denn da wirklich so viel verlangt?

~


	4. Mein Freund der Kampfroboter

~

Jippieyayey, der nächste Tag hatte Stunden von Synchrotests auf dem Zeitplan. Splitternackt vor einem halben Dutzend Wissenschaftlern anmarschieren, sich in warmes LCL eindosen lassen und ein weiteres Mal vergeblich zu versuchen das sanfte Schnurren und Vibrieren der scheiß Technik in was auch immer unter diesem scheiß Sitz war zu ignorieren- na, Freude schöner Götterfunken, das klang nach Spaß. 

Seine Laune war also wie immer, als er morgens noch in voller Montour auf der Stellrampe antrat, nur um Bescheid zu geben dass er nein, nicht seine Tage hatte und ja, heute morgen trotz Depression aus dem Bett gekrochen war. Beziehungsweise von Misato-san geprügelt worden war, was im Ergebnis auf dasselbe herauskam.   
Da stand er in seiner Suppe, der Eva, starrte ihn an wie ein Krokodil im trüben Tümpel und wartete auf ihn. Shinji seufzte. 

„Na, bereit für einen neuen Tag voll von fröhlicher Hirnvergewaltigung?“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Kasten, als er die neue Brille aus seiner Hosentasche pulte. 

Und vielleicht stand er wirklich ein bisschen zu nah an der Kante. Aber mit höherer Wahrscheinlichkeit war Rei schuld, die es nämlich wagte in just diesem Moment aufzutauchen und   
viel zu androgyn auszusehen als es überhaupt polizeilich erlaubt sein konnte. Außerdem machte sie wieder diesen kleinen Hüpfer am Schluss, nachdem sie auf seinen Erzeuger zugelaufen war. Das machte ihn fertig. 

Das Etui flutschte ihm aus schweißfeuchten Händen, prallte an seinem Schuh ab, schlitterte über Metallgitterboden, kippte lähmend endgültig über die Kante und verschwand mit einem „Blobb“ in blutroter Eva- Suppe. 

„Nein!“

Er lag sofort bäuchlings auf dem Boden, griff todesmutig in die Flüssigkeit und tauchte blind mit seiner Hand nach dem Ding. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...! Misato-san würde glauben das sei ihm mit Absicht passiert! Scheiße! Vielleicht gab es außer dem Ding in ganz Tokyo-3 keine Brillen mehr! Was war das überhaupt für ekelerregendes Zeug, es war warm und fühlte sich an wie pürierte Eingeweide! 

Ah-...!

Da!

Seine Finger tasteten etwas Hartes. 

Er konnte es kaum glauben, beinahe hätte er vor purer Erleichterung erst noch ein bisschen geheult, aber da war doch tatsächlich sein Brillenetui! Schleunigst barg er es aus der glibberigen Suppe- es war total eingesaut, öffnete es- auch im Innern alles voll mit schleimigem Evablut- nahm seine Brille heraus als sei sie sein größter Schatz und trabte dann, weil schon wieder irgendwer seinen Namen brüllte, wie ein braver Junge zum Ausziehen und Duschen. 

Nur-... war der Farbton des Gestells vorher nicht noch irgendwie anders gewesen? Was war das für ein komisches Brizzeln, als er das Ding anfasste, Elektrostatik? Naja, wer wusste schon was in der Suppe war, oder was es bei so Sachen wie Brillen auslöste, nachdem es schon riesige Haufen Schrott zu omnipotenten Supermonstern machte... 

Sah aus als nahm er das gute Stück lieber mal mit zum Duschen. Mal sehen. Wenn er das Publikum ausblenden konnte, war der vibrierende Sitz doch eigentlich auch ganz angenehm...

~


	5. Mechasex.gif

~

Shinji saß im Eva mit nichts an als seiner Brille und versuchte, sich wie bei jedem Synchrotest einfach so gut es ging zu entspannen und nichts zu denken. Das fiel ihm normalerweise nicht schwer. Aber ausgerechnet heute bekam er das Bild von diesem beknackten Entry-Plug nicht aus dem Kopf! Er war verdammt nochmal ein zumindest körperlich relativ gesunder Junge in der Blüte seiner Männlichkeit! Ihm war schon beim ersten Mal zusehen ganz anders geworden! Und die ganzen Wissenschaftler hockten da mit ihren Kaffeetassen und Klemmbrettern und verzogen keine Miene bei dieser monströsen, mechanischen Obszönität!

Fiel ihnen das nicht auf, dass es pervers aussah, diesen scheiß Entry-Plug einzuschieben?  
Oder waren die einfach erwachsen genug, perverse Dinge sehen zu können, ohne die Miene zu verziehen? 

In seinem Hirn spielte soeben die Endlosschleife von mechasex.gif, und zusammen mit dem summenden Sitzpolster unterm Hintern, zwischen den Beinen und um seine Oberschenkel war das nicht die perfekte Mischung um sich zu entspannen. Zumindest nicht vor einem Rudel von Publikum, das jede Änderung in Herzschlag und Atmung im Blick hatte, jedes winzige Kribbeln von Nervenenden!

Wenn man nur einfach die Peinlichkeit ausschalten könnte. Verdammt, gab es nicht sogar Leute die so was anmachte? Beobachtet zu werden, während man beide Hände an den Steuerknüppeln hatte, sich kein Stück bewegen durfte und der eigene Steuerknüppel dabei fröhlich auf und ab wanderte? Shit. Oh mann. Ach, egal. Die Leute im Terminal hatten inzwischen bestimmt schon genug Erektionen von ihm gesehen! Und die wussten, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte! Es war nun mal einfach sein Körper, der reagierte! Jedem halbwegs gesunden jungen Mann wäre es auch so gegangen. Verdammt, die meisten von den Wissenschaftstypen da drin hatten sicher auch schon mal selbst eine Erektion gehabt!

Na gut, Ritsuko-san vielleicht nicht... andererseits, wer wusste was für krankes Zeug hier bei Nerv noch so abging?   
Genau, die ganze Welt war krank und pervers, und er war nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, in der falschen Ecke des Universums! Wer auch immer sein Leben bestimmte- er hasste ihn! Er wurde hier systematisch zerlegt, physisch wie psychisch, in Ursuppe aufgelöst, von Mädchen geschlagen- okay, das eine Mal hatte ihn ein bisschen angemacht- von Typen verprügelt, er hatte ein demütigendes Schild in Herzform an seiner Zimmertür und er wachte ständig in fremden Betten auf, ohne sich erinnern zu können wie er da hingekommen war.

Er war der Arsch dieser Welt, in den nicht nur jeder Mensch sondern auch jeder Engel in Reichweite mit Genuss und Anlauf hineintrat! Konnte er etwas anderes sein als depressiv? Nein! Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er sogar noch ganz munter dabei! Hatte er also ein Recht darauf, das kleinste bisschen gutes Gefühl in seinem Leben auszukosten so sehr es nur ging, bevor er den unvermeidlichen Tritt in die Eier bekam? Ja!

… oh Gott, wie erleichternd war diese innere Zwiesprache. Er konnte quasi spüren wie dieser dicke, erstickende Panzer von Scham und Schuldgefühlen Risse bekam, platzte und langsam im LCL abwärts trudelte. Er ließ die Augenlider ein bisschen schwer werden. Oh ja... irgendwie kribbelte seine Haut bei den Brillenbügeln. Kam bestimmt weil er das Gefühl nicht gewöhnt war. Oder vielleicht reagierte das Material irgendwie mit der Technik.   
Okay Shinji, wiederholte er in Gedanken die Stimme aus der Funkleitung, sei ganz entspannt... gaaaaanz entspannt... mmmmhh....   
oh ja, dieser Sitz... 

Eigentlich war das Surren gar nicht mal stark genug um erregend zu sein... eigentlich war es mehr eine sanfte Massage. Irgendwie tröstlich. Aber wenn er sich sehr darauf konzentrierte...? Das Problem war, sobald er hart wurde hatte er keine Berührungsfläche mehr mit dem Polster. Verdammt nochmal. Andererseits, mmh... sein Kleiner war doch nicht das Einzige was sich gut anfühlen konnte... 

Shinji nahm einen tiefen Zug LCL und entspannte sich. Bei diesem Synchrotest wurde ihm langsam aber sicher klar, dass sanfte Vibration an den Kronjuwelen ja auch ganz schön war. Vom Hintern und von den Oberschenkeln mal ganz abgesehen. Also hey, vielleicht war der Synchrotest doch nicht so nutzlos. Immerhin hatte er sehr lange Zeit über die Bedeutung des Begriffes „erogene Zonen“ nachzudenken. 

~


	6. It´s the End of the World as we Know it- I Feel Fine

~

 

„Sieht gut aus“

„Werte im Normbereich“

„... Asuka konzentriert sich mal wieder nicht.“

Ritsuko drückte den Finger auf den Knopf der Funkverbindung und ihre Stimme schallte durch die ganze Halle: 

„Asuka, versuch dir einen Punkt vorzustellen, der sich immer weiter von dir entfernt. Ganz locker! Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!“

Und der Finger verließ den Knopf wieder. Eine Handvoll gespannter Augenpaare beobachteten die Überwachungswerte. 

„Shinji ist wieder mal ohne Konkurrenz“, murmelte der Assistent mit den halblangen Haaren, der offenbar keinen seiner Kollegen dazu bringen konnte, ihn zwischendurch mal mit Namen anzusprechen. 

„Tjaa... vielleicht ist er einfach ein simples Gemüt“, erwiderte der kurzhaarige Kollege, und tippelte mit den Fingern verspielt an der Kante von einem Schaltpult voller Knöpfe herum. 

„Und das heißt...?“

„Ich mein ja nur. Möglichst wenig zwischen den Ohren, was die Schaltkreise stört.“

„Hey, komm schon. Er hat doch jetzt sogar seine eigene, intellektuelle Fensterfront!“

„Ganz der Papa.“

„Moment.“, Ritsuko tippte mit ihrem Minenbleistift an einen der Bildschirme. „Was ist das? Plötzlicher, schwallartiger Anstieg der Werte.“

„Das hatten wir schon“, der kurzhaarige Wissenschaftler- selbst hinterglast- drehte sich im Bürostuhl und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „Sein - kleines - Problem. Nackt in Evas zu sitzen muss echt aufregend sein...“

„Nein. Die Ausprägung ist verschieden. Hier. Er erreicht auf einmal Werte völlig jenseits vom Toleranzbereich! Sowas hatten wir mit ihm noch nie. Die Synchronisation katapultiert sich durchs Dach! Und-... was? Fehlermeldung! Als würde irgendwas die Messinstrumente stören!“

Der langhaarige Wissenschaftler streckte augenrollend die Finger nach dem Sprechfunkknopf: 

„Shinji, hast du ins LCL gepinkelt?“

„Blödsinn! Harnstoff wird von der Technik leicht ignoriert! Das ist etwas anderes. Als wäre-... oh mein Gott.“

„Was denn? Was ist denn?“

Ritsuko-san starrte die hektisch blinkenden Messwerte an, während das Bild des Kameraschirms einen völlig gelassenen Shinji im Entryplug zeigte. 

„Als-... wäre ein elektromagnetisches, hirnwellenveränderndes Kraftfeld IM Plug mit ihm...“

Geschocktes Aufjapsen ging durch die Runde.   
„Ein Engel?“

„Nein-... eher so etwas wie-...“, sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn: 

„Ein... zusätzliches AT- Feld?“

Alle starrten wie gebannt auf die Videoüberwachung. Die Werte kletterten in astronomische Höhen, die Technik spielte verrückt, der Neuro-Überwachungsbildschirm gab nach kurzer Zeit einfach mal kapitulierend den Geist auf-... aber als er wieder neu gestartet wurde, war nichts auffälliges mehr festzustellen.   
Und Shinji saß während der ganzen Zeit ruhig und ein wenig gelangweilt vor der Kamera, als hätte er kein Stück von dem Theater bemerkt. 

Erleichtertes Ächzen ging durch die Reihen der Weißkittel, als keine Anomalien mehr aufzuspüren waren.   
„Vielleicht nur ein Bug im System.“

„Mann, einen kleinen Moment hab ich schon gedacht, das Ding fliegt uns mal wieder um die Ohren“  
„Oder die Apokalypse geht diesmal wirklich los“  
„Haha.“

Die junge Wissenschaftlerin im kurzen Rock, mit dem hübschen Kurzhaarschnitt starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den hinterglasten Shinji im Adamskostüm- jaja, nicht der Adam, der aussah wie die Kreuzung von Homer Simpson und dem Marshmallow-Mann- in der Videoüberwachung. 

„Leute“, ihre Stimme war hell und angenehm unauffällig, und brachte schon allein aus diesem Grund keinen der Anwesenden dazu, sich extra nach ihr umzudrehen, oder dem was sie sagte irgendeine Beachtung zu schenken, 

„... Findet ihr es nicht auch auf einmal so... heiß hier drin?“

~


	7. Sind Stachelschweine wie Schweine nur... spitzer?

~

Irgendwann musste er weg gedöst sein. Alles um ihn herum war weiß. Das weiße Blatt Papier am Anfang einer Geschichte. Es musste nur jemand anfangen zu schreiben.   
Ein Bisschen erinnerte es ihn an fremde Zimmerdecken, aber das wagte er nicht einmal, laut zu denken. 

Aus der Ferne kam ein dunkler Punkt auf ihn zu. 

Ahja. Jetzt wusste er wieder Bescheid. Das war die umgekehrte Version ihrer Visualisierungs- Übung. Angeblich sollte ein Hirn sich besser sortieren wenn es sich auf einen Punkt im Nichts konzentrierte. War das ein Fliegenschiss auf der Außenkamera?   
… nein. 

Es war etwa so groß wie ein Hund, unförmig rund und es watschelte auf ihn zu. Und als es näher kam, konnte er es auch erkennen. Es war ein Stachelschwein. 

Shinji starrte es ungläubig an. 

„Chhähäh“, hustete es, und hob eine Pfote. „Hey.“ 

„Hallo“, erwiderte er und schluckte. 

„Na, willst du nicht wissen, wer ich bin?“, das Stachelschwein erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine und kratzte sich an der runden Nase. „Ich bin schon enttäuscht! Ein bisschen Überraschung könntest du wenigstens vorspielen!“

„Mh... wahrscheinlich bist du eine Art Persönlichkeitsanteil nach C. G. Jung, und willst mit mir über meine Depression reden?“, tippte Shinji auf gut Glück.

Das Stachelschwein zeigte gelbe Nagezähne und rümpfte mit breitem Grinsen die Nase.   
„Verdammt! Chähhähh! Wie hast du das nur erraten?“

„Ach...“, er hob scheu eine nackte Schulter, „Weißt du- ich mach das hier schon eine Weile...“

„Ich bin dein inneres Tier!“, das Stachelschwein machte dramatische Bewegungen mit den Pfoten, „Dein animalischer Anteil! Deine wilden, innersten, tief verwurzelten Urinstinkte!“

„... Okay.“, sagte Shinji.

 

Das war einer der Momente, in dem die Vermutung stark zunahm, dass „Nerv“ in Wirklichkeit eine Organisation war, die LSD ins Trinkwasser pumpte, um mit dem Chaos durch Kollektivhalluzinationen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. 

„Ja!“, schnaufte das Stachelschwein, „Und ich bin hier, um dir zwei wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen! Zwei Stück. Das Erste -... dir stehen ungeahnt harte Zeiten bevor!“

„... kein Scheiß?“

„Hör auf hier sarkastisch zu sein! Das ist out of Character, ja? Na gut, pass auf: Chähäh! Die zweite Mitteilung ist eher ein Tip für den Anfang. Oder auch eine Frage... Im Grunde ist es ein Witz.“

Shinji überlegte, ob er es unangenehm finden sollte, vor einem sprechenden Stachelschwein keine Hosen anzuhaben, oder ob es doch eher peinlich war, überhaupt mit Stachelschweinen zu reden. Andererseits, andere Leute redeten ja auch mit ihrem Kaktus. 

„Ich bin nicht so gut mit Witzen.“, sagte er.

„Das dachte ich mir schon“, sagte das Stachelschwein.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Jemand sollte dir die Standart- Antworten mal abgewöhnen! Aber egal- überleg dir die Frage: Wie haben Stachelschweine Sex?“

Shinji war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das EEG draußen, das seine Gehirnströme maß, momentan eine Nulllinie anzeigte. 

„Ähh, keine Ahnung?“, erwiderte er, „Ich hab nur den Grundkurs in Bio.“

„Vorsichtig!“, flüsterte das Stachelschwein und gab dann wieder seine hustenden, prustenden Schnauflaute von sich, „Schööön vorsichtig...! Chhähähh!“

 

Wenn er nicht das Third Child gewesen wäre, hätte ein schöner Platz in einer Akutpsychiatrie auf ihn gewartet. Blöderweise musste hier noch jemand die Welt retten und Chuck Norris war sehr beschäftigt.

„Okay. Was immer du sagst... verrückt, ich hätte gewettet, mein inneres Tier ist ein Pinguin.“

Das Stachelschwein wurde wieder kleiner, es schien von ihm weg zu fliegen, und dabei wusste er natürlich, dass Schweine nicht fliegen konnten. Nicht mal in Tokyo 3.

„Es hilft außerdem, wenn du auf dem Rücken liegst!“, rief es ihm durch das weiße Rauschen noch zu. Und dann war es weg. Verschwunden. 

Shinji blinzelte- und war wieder zurück am Schaltpult und vor der Außenbildübertragung des Eva- Cockpits. Wie, häh? Auf dem Rücken liegen? Und moment mal -... Cockpit.

… Cock-... pit? 

Konnte jemand sein Hirn aus dem Rinnstein sammeln? Verdammte Pubertät. Was konnte er dafür, wenn „Steuerzentrale“ auf Englisch soviel wie „Schwanzgrube“ hieß? 

Mechasex.gif lief wieder auf allen Kanälen.

~


	8. Love Interest no. 2: Yandere?

~

Als er vom gründlichen Duschen kam, nach dem wie immer verzweifelten Versuch sich mit viel Wilder-Apfel-Seifenschaum und heißem Wasser den Gestank und Geschmack von LCL wegzuwaschen- seine Haare waren noch ein bisschen feucht, aber er ließ sie so, der warme Abend würde sie lufttrocknen- da stand das First Child reglos vor der Hauptschleuse. 

Hatte sie ihre Chipkarte vergessen? Oder, noch schlimmer, wartete sie, bis sein alter Herr Feierabend hatte, um mit ins Hotel zu gehen? Der Gedanke brachte ihn beinahe ein bisschen zum kotzen. 

Na ja. Er hatte Küchendienst, und wenn zwei hungrige, halbwilde Amazonen noch etwas von ihm übrig lassen und ihn nicht am Spieß braten sollten, ging er besser mal Curry kochen. Aber vorher noch im Convini vorbei. Er brauchte Fanta. Nichts half besser gegen diesen absolut ekelhaften, metallischen Geschmack von LCL in Mund und Nase als prickelndes, süßsaures Limogesöff. 

Aber jemand hatte ihm beigebracht, zu Frauen stets höflich und unterwürfig zu sein, so wie zu jedem anderen auch, und deshalb neigte er den Kopf im Vorbeigehen, quälte ein Lächeln aus sich heraus und ein: „Bis dann, Rei!“

„Warte-... Shinji!“

Sie hatte einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht und jetzt stand sie da und starrte ihn an. 

Und er starrte einfach nur zurück. Oh Gott, sie würde ihn wieder schlagen, oder? Er fühlte schon das Prickeln auf seiner Wange. 

„D-... das-... ist diesmal wirklich meine Brille“, stotterte er, als nichts dergleichen passierte. „Ich hab sie gestern bekommen, meine Sehschärfe-...“

„Würdest du...“

Hoppla, sie stockte? Und was war mit diesem irritierten Blick, dem leichten Erröten und der Verlegenheit? 

„... Ich muss ein paar... schwere Dinge einkaufen... würdest du mir helfen sie zu tragen?“

Shinjis weite Augen hingen wie gebannt an ihrem Blick fest. 

Sieh nicht auf ihre Brüste. Sieh nicht auf ihre Brüste. Sieh nicht auf ihre Brüste- Oh Gott! Du hast es doch getan! Sieh nicht auf die Stelle wo ihr Rock anfängt-...

„Okay“, hörte er sich atemlos sagen und die Finger seiner linken Hand zuckten etwas, „Klar“

„Gut“, erwiderte sie, seltsam erleichtert, „Gehen wir.“

~


	9. "Du willst mich küssen? Das geht mir zu schnell- du solltest wissen: Ich bin intellektuell~"

~

Der Convini war ein Mikrokosmos, ein Hafen der Alltäglichkeit selbst zu Zeiten des drohenden Weltuntergangs. Es war immer ein bisschen kühl von der Klimaanlage, es roch immer nach Tiefkühlfutter, abgestandener Luft und Trockennudeln, es dudelte immer ein bisschen Weichspülpop aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern und der Kassierer hinter dem Tresen sah immer irgendwie übernächtigt aus und überspielte offensichtliche schlechte Laune. 

Shinjis routinierter Griff ging in den Getränkekühler, er nahm wie immer nach seinem Eva- Training eine Dose feuchtkalte Orangenlimonade aus einem der Fächer, schloss die Tür wieder mit einem sachten „Whapp“ und tickte abgelenkt mit dem sehr kurzen Nagel seines Zeigefingers auf dem polierten Deckel herum. Ein Ritual das er sehr verinnerlicht hatte und das verhinderte, dass ihm beim Aufmachen eine klebrige Ladung Saft um die Ohren schoss. 

Rei war irgendwo zwei Regalreihen weiter mit Milchkanistern beschäftigt.   
Was ihn an Asuka und ihre Tit-... ähm, Brüste erinnerte. Oh mann. Ehrlich gesagt verstand er nicht, warum sie der Meinung war, dass sie noch größer werden mussten. Für seinen Geschmack waren sie wirklich schon groß genug. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob eine davon ganz in seine Hand gepasst hätte-... oh Gott. 

Den Gedanken beiseite wedelnd, weil er für peinlich bekanntes Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen sorgte und er jetzt hier wirklich nicht mit Rei im Convini einen Steifen bekommen wollte, schlenderte er zu ihr hinüber und musste ziemlich verdutzt feststellen, dass sie noch gar nichts in ihrem Einkaufskörbchen hatte. 

„Ähm... du, Rei?“

Sie zuckte zusammen. 

„Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich automatisch, den Blick brav und selbstbeherrscht auf ihrem Hinterkopf, „Aber, ähm, brauchst du noch lange? Weil, weißt du, ich bin heute mit Kochen dran, und so gerne ich hier bin- ich meine mit dir-... ich meine, so gern ich dir helfe, ich hab nicht so viel Zeit, und-...“

Augenblicklich wuchtete sie drei der zwei-Liter- Milchkanister in ihren Tragekorb. Der dritte passte nicht, und ihr Arm zitterte unter dem Gewicht. 

„Ah-... warte, ich kann dir das abnehmen“

Shinji, staatlich geprüfter Gepäcksklave, stand also kurz darauf mit sechs Litern Milch und einer Fantadose hinter Rei an der Kasse und fragte sich, warum in aller Welt Frauen so ein Problem mit Brüsten hatten. Ob groß oder klein, Hauptsache es waren überhaupt welche da, oder nicht?

Er bekam doch allein von den Nippeln schon einen Ständer... 

~


	10. First Achievement: The Slightly Creepy Clone- Girl, unlocked

~

„Ich stell das hier ab, okay?“

Irgendwie löste Reis Appartement in ihm Beklemmungen aus. Vielleicht war es die innenarchitektonische Mischung aus Gefängniszelle und Versuchslabor, oder die Gewissheit, dass die Einrichtung gegen sämtliche Feng Shui- Regeln verstieß- oder die Tatsache, dass diese Umgebung Erinnerungen hervor wühlte, die er gern in den Tiefen seines inneren Abgrunds versenkt hielt. 

Sein so-etwas-wie erstes Mal. 

Oh Mann, er konnte beinahe ihre Haut wieder unter den Fingern fühlen, wenn er hier stand und ihm der kühle Geruch von Beton und altem Blut in die Nase stieg. Davor hatte er noch nie ein Mädchen angefasst. Nie!   
Und sich selbst nur mit tiefem Selbsthass und Schuldgefühlen. Was ihn allerdings, zugegeben, auch manchmal ein bisschen anmachte... 

Er blieb also wie angewurzelt im Flur stehen und wollte seine Last direkt neben der Wand platzieren, als-

„Nein“, kommandierte Rei erschreckend prompt. 

Als er aufsah, traf sein verdutzter Blick sie in voller Größe- weite, rubinrote Augen. Silberblaues Haar. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Kompromisse zuließ und nur in eine Richtung sah- vorwärts. Die lasche, sailor-girl inspirierte Schuluniform, die ihre Körperumrisse ein Bisschen unvorteilhaft kaschierte. Der ein bisschen zu lange Rock in ausgewaschenem marineblau... 

Kurz blitzte das Bild von Rei in ihrem hautengen Bodysuit in lasziver Pose vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und er blinzelte verwirrt. 

Ihre kleine Zunge kam zum Vorschein, sie leckte sich ihre Lippen und deutete mit der Hand neben das Bett. 

„Stell es... hier hin.“

Shinji zögerte. Der Geruch von Blut und Beton war überwältigend, aber da war noch etwas anderes das sich dazwischen mischte. Ein Hauch, eine Ahnung von mildem, natürlichem Mädchengeruch und frisch gewaschener Unterwäsche. Er stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn. 

„Okay“, hauchte er mau. 

Die Distanz zwischen der Eingangstür und dem Bett war nicht groß. Ein paar Schritte und sie lag hinter ihm. Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot und sein Hirn drehte sich in Irritation, aber letztendlich war das kein neuer Zustand und kein wirklich Unangenehmer, also tat er brav und ohne weiter zu fragen was sie gesagt hatte. 

Als er sich erhob und zu ihr zurück drehte, zog Rei sich mit determiniertem Blick ihr Hemd aus. 

„Uh-...“, sein Mund klappte auf.   
Okay, Spielstopp. Wo war die versteckte Kamera? Irgendwer wollte ihn hier doch verarschen, oder?

Sie griff mit den Armen hinter sich, einen Moment später lockerte sich ihr BH. Dieser weiße BH der so gut nach Mädchen und Waschpulver roch.   
Ihre kleinen Brüste sackten frei hinunter, rosige, kleine Nippel härteten sich an der Luft. 

Shinji spürte seinen Mund trocken werden. Seine Ohren fühlten sich heiß an. Sein Puls begann schwer zu pochen. 

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und zog munter auch noch ihre Socken aus. Und dann kam sie einfach auf ihn zu. Und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, schob sie ihre kleine, weiche Hand in seinen Nacken und presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. 

~


	11. Rei- Bye Bye, Virginity!

~

 

In kurzer Zeit fühlte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Betonwand gedrängt, Reis weichen Körper dicht an sich und ihre Zunge auf seiner. Shinji keuchte. Er bekam nicht genug Luft! Um Himmels Willen! Er würde abspritzen, bevor sie seine Hosen aufhatte! Oh Gott, ihre Finger! Ihre Schenkel an seinem Schoß! Oh Gott! Oh Gott!

Sie drückte ihn unter sich, er sank in die Knie. Sie öffnete mit raschem Griff seinen Reißverschluss, zog ihm die Unterhose hinunter und sein harter, steifer Schwanz sprang heraus wie ein Schachtelteufel. Sie schob ihre Schenkel neben seine Hüfte, griff sich zwischen die Beine und schob ihr Höschen unterm Rock für ihn zur Seite, bevor sie sich schwer atmend und mit roten Wangen absenkte. Shinji hielt den Atem an. Er hatte das Gefühl zu sterben. Oh Himmel! Sie war so heiß! Und so nass! Und so eng! Oh Gott, was passierte hier!

Ein kleiner Widerstand hinderte ihn wirklich tief zu kommen, und als sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt, stieß er instinktiv dagegen und aufwärts. Der Widerstand brach, sie japste und er sank tief in enge, schlüpfrige Herrlichkeit. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Hüften. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, aber ihr kleines, unterdrücktes Atmen bei jedem Stoß machte ihn völlig wild. Er bockte mit den Hüften aufwärts, in sie, dahin wo es sich wundervoll anfühlte. Am liebsten wollte er völlig in ihr verschwinden-... und nach der ersten Erstarrung kam sie ihm heftig entgegen. Ihr weicher Po presste sich an seine Schenkel, sie warf den Kopf zurück, ihr ruckhaftes Atmen wurde lauter und deutlicher, ihre Brüste wippten im Rhythmus, lockten in unwiderstehlicher Versuchung und Shinji kam ausreichend hoch um seinen Mund darauf zu pressen, mit der Zunge über die Nippel zu lecken und ein bisschen zu beißen- auch wenn ihm seine wilde Leidenschaft im nächsten Moment wieder leid tat- sie dankte es ihm mit noch rascherem Beckenwippen und er konnte gar nichts mehr tun, es kam über ihn, er hielt sie ganz fest, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie und spürte wie er heiß und reichlich und ganz tief in ihrem Innern kam. Oh ja, zwei, drei, vier satte Spritzer pumpte er dort hinauf. Er zitterte, es war ein tiefes Schaudern vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehen und sein Stöhnen war fast beängstigend. Für ihn selbst jedenfalls. 

Sie schien es ihm allerdings gar nicht übel zu nehmen. Küsste ihn wieder, rollte ihr Becken sanft gegen ihn, atmete tief und hörbar durch. Dankbar, erschöpft und völlig aufgeheizt-... ihre Frisur war zerzaust. Ihre Wangen hatten einen faszinierenden Rotschimmer und ihre Augen hatten diesen besonderen Glanz-... 

„Oh...“, wisperte sie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schob ihm wieder ihre Brüste entgegen, die er pflichtbewusst in beide Hände schloss, um sie anerkennend zu kneten. Die Nippel waren wirklich erstaunlich prall und steif. Fühlte sich an wie ganz weicher Radiergummi.   
„... oh...“

Shinji spürte wie all die warme Nässe von ihr zwischen seine Schenkel sickerte- das war ein bisschen eklig, aber irgendwie machte ihn das auch an. Er streichelte ihr die Seiten und nuckelte hingebungsvoll an ihrer Brust, während sie seinen Kopf hielt und ihm übers Haar streichelte.

„Oh, Shinji... du bist so-... ohh...“

Und in diesem Moment passierte etwas Besonderes. Etwas Außergewöhnliches. Shinji schloss die Augen, hielt sich an ihr fest und ahnte, als sein Schwanz in ihr langsam wieder steif wurde, dass er in diesem Moment vielleicht endlich ein Mann geworden war... 

Zumindest ein ganz kleines Bisschen. 

~


	12. Nachglühen

~

Natürlich war er hoffnungslos zu spät, als er endlich mit klappernder Tasche und zerknitterter Kleidung nach Hause spurtete. Seine Turnschuhe federten über den Asphalt, er katapultierte sich mit einer ungekannten Energie vorwärts. In seiner Kehle pochte sein Puls immer noch, schnell und hoch aber das war okay. Er polterte in den Aufzug. Spürte wie trocken sein Hals war, und erinnerte sich an die Fantadose. 

Zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stock, als er den Metallclip knickte, explodierte ihm klebrige, gelbe Flüssigkeit übers ganze Gesicht.

~


	13. Mehr belangloses Zwischengeplänkel

~

„Misatooo, Shinji hat gekifft!“

Die Worte drangen nur durch einen dichten Schleier in seine momentane Welt der Wunderlichkeiten. Verträumt stand er vor dem Herd und rührte mit entrücktem Blick in dem blubbernden Curry. Er hatte sich schnell umgezogen, den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn im Bad gehalten und stand jetzt da im T-Shirt, kurzen Hosen und mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern. Ein unerklärliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich war das Lächeln der Mona Lisa damit auch enträtselt. Sie war vorher ordentlich durchgepoppt worden, deshalb der Silberblick. 

Er seufzte verträumt. Konnte das möglich sein? Seine so vertraut essigsauere Stimmung war verflogen wie dunkle Wolken nach einem ordentlichen Gewitter. Alles fühlte sich warm und wohlig an, auf einmal. Sein ganzer Körper war tiefenentspannt. 

Der einzige Störfaktor hing links von ihm rittlings über einem Stuhl und piekte mit ausgestreckten Zehen und Schmollmiene nach seinem Hintern. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Asuka“

Nicht mal für diese Ansage konnte er etwas Gift mobilisieren. Es klang wie ein entspanntes Seufzen. Und erwartungsgemäß ging seiner geschätzte Kollegin und Mitbewohnerin das entschieden gegen den Strich. 

„Wo warst du so lange, häh?“  
Sie rutschte etwas näher und der nächste Angriff bohrte ihren großen Zeh grimmig in seine Pobacke. 

„Einkaufen.“

Er wedelte ihren Fuß beiseite und wich mit der Hüfte aus. Sie machte eine rosa Kaugummiblase, ließ sie geräuschvoll platzen und füßelte weiter nach ihm. 

„Klar doch“, ätzte sie giftig, „Kein Mensch braucht zweieinhalb Stunden im Convini! Gib´s zu, Touji hat Gras gekauft und dich gezwungen dass du mitrauchst. Und dann warst du so breit, dass du den Heimweg nicht mehr gefunden hast.“

Ihr großer Zeh bohrte sich schon wieder in seinen Schenkel, diesmal irritierend nah am Zentrum. Er schlug deshalb kräftiger nach ihr, aber sie zog das Bein rechtzeitig weg. So langsam begann seine gute Laune sich zu verflüchtigen und er rührte mit mehr Nachdruck und ernsterer Miene in seinem Currytopf. Dass sie ihm jeden guten Moment seines Lebens versauen musste?

„Hey, habt ihr euch gegenseitig einen runtergeholt? Komm schon, Shinji. In Wirklichkeit bist du nämlich ne Schwuchtel, stimmts?“  
Dieser bösartig ätzende Ton in ihrer Stimme, und der Nagel ihres großen Zehs, den sie schon wieder in seine Hinterbacke bohrte...

„Hat er dir seinen Schwanz gezeigt, Shinji? Huh, ich wette deshalb hast du jetzt noch ganz glasige Augen... du stehst auf Schwänze, oder? Deshalb bist du auch so ´ne erbärmliche Pussy-...“

Seine Hand zuckte nach unten und mit einem stahlharten Griff hatte er ihren Fuß erwischt. Im ersten Moment waren sie beide darüber wie erstarrt. Keiner von ihnen wagte zu atmen, sie starrten sich ungläubig an, aber dann fing sie sich wieder und begann wie eine Furie nach ihm zu treten.   
„Fass mich nicht an!“, fauchte sie, „Arschloch!“

Er ließ sie los.   
Da saß sie, große, sturmgrüne Augen und goldrotes Haar. Sie trug ihr Spaghettiträger- Top. Er konnte die tiefe Furche zwischen ihren Brüsten sehen. Sie trug den pinken BH darunter. Der dünne Stoff wölbte sich prall über satte Rundungen, und waren das-... langsam hart werdende Nippel, die sich da unten reckten..?

Sie wurde puterrot, sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und stürmte davon.   
„Perverser!“, bekam er noch zu hören, während sie auf der Flucht beide Arme vor ihre Brust zog und den Rücken krümmte, „Irgendwann schneid ich dir deine Eier ab, die brauchst du ja sowieso nicht!“

Das Curry war fertig. Der Reis auch- der Reiskocher stand auf Warmhaltefunktion. Aber Shinji hatte irgendwie keinen Hunger mehr. Nicht auf Curry zumindest. 

Er nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sorgfältig die Gläser mit einem unteren Stück seines T-Shirts. Verflixt nochmal, was war in ihn gefahren? 

Er wusste doch, dass sie zu spinnen anfing, wenn er sie ungefragt anfasste. Jetzt würde sie zu Misato rennen und heulen er hätte sie sexuell belästigt oder so etwas. Na wunderbar. 

Und hey, das brachte gleich noch mehr unangenehme Gedanken ins Rollen, die ihn innerlich zu Eis erstarren ließen- was, wenn Rei seinem Vater erzählte, was passiert war?  
Was, wenn er sie- Gott bewahre- geschwängert hatte?

Sie hatten kein Kondom benutzt-... herrje! Was, wenn er als Sexverbrecher verurteilt und in den Knast gesteckt wurde, wo tättowierte Typen ihn vergewaltigten bis die Welt unterging? Bei seinem Glück lag das durchaus im Bereich des Wahrscheinlichen. 

Besser er stählte sich schon mal für das größte anzunehmende Unheil. Und als Misato kurz darauf den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer streckte, und verkündete: „Shinji, Ritsuko will dich nochmal im Büro sehen- Sofort.“ war er bereit für Enterbung, Verbannung und Kastration... 

Er hoffte einfach dass er beizeiten ohnmächtig wurde, wenn es zu schlimm war. 

Und dann schlüpfte er wie ein guter Junge in seine Sneakers und trabte los. 

~

(... to be continued...?)


End file.
